


Unintended

by helsinkibaby



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them intended for this to happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended

"I think we need to talk."

JJ looks up somewhat guiltily when Hotch says those words, but she nods, closing the file she had been reading and following him out of the room. He leads her down the hall, round one corner, then another before he finally leads her to an empty room, closes the door behind them. The two way mirror to her right shows an interrogation room on the other side; she briefly considers asking him if he'd brought her in the wrong door. 

Then she sees the look on his face and the joke dies in her throat. 

"You could have told me."

He speaks quietly but she can hear the hurt in his voice, looks down so she doesn't have to see it in his eyes too. He's Hotch, after all, always so in control of his feelings and emotions, it feels wrong to see him like that. 

Especially when she's the one who caused it.  

She shakes her head, forces herself to look up. "I didn't know Will was coming here," she tells him. "I never wanted you to find out that way."

"Were you going to tell me at all?"

He's still using that same quiet tone and she takes a deep breath, tries to brazen it out. "What do you-"

"I'm a profiler, JJ, and I'm good at what I do." Quiet he may be, calm he is not, clearly audible anger bubbling under the surface of his words. "I saw your face in that hallway... I saw your eyes." He takes a step beside her, lays a hand on her cheek and looks down at her. She tries not to tremble at his touch, knows she fails completely. "Just like I see them now."

The breath she takes now is shuddering. "It was one night, Hotch... Haley had just served you with papers, Will and I had just had a long-distance fight, we'd both been drinking... you're still in love with Haley, what was I supposed to do?" She shakes her head. "Besides... I was hoping..."

"That it's Will's." He's not looking at her face now, but at her still flat stomach. 

"My doctor confirmed my dates," JJ tells him. "It's three weeks too early to be Will's." She might not be a profiler but she doesn't need to be to notice the effect that news has on him; he smiles, and a Hotch smile is rare and wonderful enough that she smiles back at him in spite of herself. 

She knows he's going to kiss her a split second before he does it and she knows she should stop him but she doesn't. Instead she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him close. 

When he pulls back, he rests his forehead against hers, closes his eyes. When they open again, what she sees there has her mouth going dry. "Tell Will." It's an order, not a request and she opens her mouth to protest but he's having none of it. "JJ... I didn't intend any of this. Neither of us did. But this is our child. Yours and mine, and I'm not walking away from that."

If she's honest, it's all she's wanted to hear since she saw those two blue lines appear before her eyes. If she's really honest, she's wanted it for longer than that. But she still has to ask the question. 

"Are you sure?"

He doesn't break eye contact as his hand moves over her stomach, rests there gently. Her heart leaps in her chest at the look on his face, blood roaring in her veins as memories of the last time he looked at her like that flood her brain. 

He doesn't answer her, not in words anyway. 

The way he kisses her is its own kind of eloquence and for all the plans she's ever made for her life, JJ thinks that maybe this unintended detour mightn't work out too badly.


End file.
